Te olvido mañana
by Cc.Leaf
Summary: "Por más que le aceche por las noches debe seguir adelante con la esperanza de olvidar"


**Despierta.**

Esta agitado, en su cama y en plena oscuridad. No es la primera vez que le sucede, se repite ocasionalmente mínimo tres veces en la semana, donde el sueño le abandona en plena madrugada. Está acostumbrado a convivir con ello, se denota en tu rostro. Él se queda ahí, a ciegas sentado en el borde de tu cama, y como parte de su rutina se acomoda la pijama, se quita los rastros de sudor que el sueño ha dejado en él, y de pasada elimina el rastro de lágrimas que nunca sabe cuándo empezó.

 **Recuerda**.

Porque no puede olvidar.

El camino de besos que marcaba en su cuerpo como si conociera a la perfección su tersa y pálida piel. La manera en que acariciaba sus cabellos rubios, logrando calmarle, llevarle a su lugar feliz ante un simple contacto. La manera en que su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos.

Atraviesa la habitación rumbo al baño, como parte de la rutina le espera una ducha, una muy larga. No importa si son las cuatro de la mañana, el día debe empezar ya para él.

En su mente siguen asaltándoles imágenes fugaces del sueño reciente. Recuerda sus labios, el tabaco que se mezclaba con el café del suyo, embriagadora combinación. Su voz ronca susurrando su nombre erizaba su piel, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que podrían provocar en él unas simples palabras de sus labios.

 _— Te quiero Tweekers._

Pero lo que más recordaba claramente y eran el principal causante de su insomnio eran sus ojos, adictivos, lo supo desde la primera vez que los vio. Era como ver el cielo nocturno, uno sin luna, sin estrellas, Tweek era capaz de perderse en ellos. Y justamente era los culpables, porque cada vez que miraba el cielo no podía evitar pensar en él.

Entra de lleno bajo la regadera, el agua caliente quema su piel intentando borrar con el paso del agua todo de él. Desea que sus memorias se vayan con ella, pero sabe que es imposible.

Porque cada vez que mire ese cielo de noche volverá a caer en lo mismo. Le gustaría mirar por siempre la tierra bajo sus pies, pero no puede, no puede ignorar algo tan hermoso como aquello. A veces piensa que es un jodido masoquista.

Pero siempre le encanto mirar el cielo.

Sus mechones rubios cubren sus ojos, las ojeras también. Sus mejillas enrojecen por el vapor, contrastando con las pecas que decoran esa zona; ni grandes, ni pequeñas; ni muchas, ni pocas, las suficientes para crear constelaciones con ellas.

Esas estrellas que hacían juego con ese cielo nocturno.

 _— Nos complementamos, Tweek._

Desearía arrancárselas, esconderlas y no verlas nunca más. Más no lo hará.

Nunca sabe cuánto tiempo permanece allí, pero lo suficiente para ver como sus dedos arrugan y como el níveo de su tez se colorea. Su mente es un lienzo blanco, no hay nada, ningún resquicio de esa mala noche. Una calma infinita le envuelve por completo, al agua ha arrastrado todos sus pensamientos. Tweek se siente totalmente renovado.

 _— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Dime qué cambio entre nosotros?!_

 _— Nada. Sólo no puedo ya con esto, lo siento._

 _— P-ero—_

 _— Es momento de avanzar, Tweek._

 **Respira.**

Sí, él debe de avanzar de nuevo.

Porque por más que lo intente no puede borrar el pasado con el que carga, sólo le queda mirar fijo hacia el presente. Porque sin lo vivido no sería lo que es ahora, cada momento, cada decisión lo formo como persona, si no fuera por ellas tal vez seguiría siendo ese pendejo paranoico que temía a los gnomos y agentes de gobierno, el subnormal. Ese niño que no era capaz de lograr ninguna cosa.

 _— Eres capaz de más de lo crees_

El cambió algo en él. Tweek ya no es ese niño nunca más y por ese le agradece.

Una vez vestido se dirige a la cocina, a prepararse un buen desayuno, uno acompañado de un buen café. Tweek sigue arrastrando algunas viejas costumbres como las camisas y el café, sólo algunas, esas imposibles de dejar. Al igual como continuar mirando el cielo tan sólo para que su cuerpo inconscientemente vuelva a recordar. Sí, es masoquista.

El reloj marca las cinco y media, lleva varios minutos jugueteando con la cuchara contra la mesa. Tiene que hacer tiempo, la universidad aún permanece cerrada, por lo menos hasta dentro de dos horas. Tiene que descontar de eso el tiempo que le toma llegar, puesto que queda bastante lejos de allí, mínimo debe cambiar de línea en el metro tres veces. Se traslada al sofá de la sala, continua esa lectura de Wilde que dejo ayer. Con la misma calma con la que salió de la ducha se pierde en las letras.

 _— Juntos somos invencibles_

No, ya no más.

Sus ojos por primera vez desde que despertó recuperan ese color característico que tienen, un verdoso con toques ambar. Brillan. Tweek tiene esa mirada llena de vida, de determinación.

 **Avanza.**

Se le fue el tiempo entre las letras, sólo el característico timbre de su celular lo despierta y lo devuelve a la tierra. No puede evitar soltar un salto de la impresión, se toma su tiempo en contestar, había olvidado donde lo había dejado. Le encuentra oculto entre los cojines, bien escondido.

— ¿Aló?

— Estoy afuera—Esa frase lo hace pararse de golpe, el libre cae por inercia a su pies.

— ¡Ah! Salgo enseguida—

— No te demores.

Va en busca de su bolso. Echa uno que otro cuaderno dentro, ya no tiempo para buscar los que necesita hoy. Está atrasado y no quiere hacer esperar a su compañero, más bien no debe, su carácter no lo acompaña en las mañanas. No quiere que miles de maldiciones arruinen su mañana, no hoy.

Pasa de largo sin mirar ninguna de las fotografías que adornan el pasillo, esas que quedaron a la vista con la luz de la mañana. Tiene su vida en ellas, cuando ha cambiado con los años. Ahí está su melena rubia en cada foto, en solitario o en grupo, ya sea con sus amigos de primaria, de secundaria o de preparatoria; más no hay ninguna de él. Todas desaparecieron en el momento del adiós. Junto con los regalos y las cartas que se enviaban fueron a parar al bote de basura.

 _— Yo jamás te olvidaría_

Sale de casa cerrando bien el lugar, inspira profundo al encontrarse con el frio mañanero, su nariz se hela al contacto. El esmeralda de sus ojos se enfoca al cielo sobre él, admirándolo. Está libre de nubes, limpio, y por sobretodo claro.

 **Sonríe.**

Han pasado cuatro años y los recuerdos de Craig siguen presente dentro de él, sabe bien que siempre estarán allí. Fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer todo, y pesar de que ese amor adolescente tuvo un trágico desenlace no puede evitar atesorar esas memorias, allí escondidos en el fondo de su ser. Le guarda con nostalgia, porque esa historia forma parte de lo que es Tweek Tweak, y olvidando el final fue algo de lo que no se arrepiente vivir. Si tuviera la elección tomar otra rutasabiendo como esto terminaría, volvería a trazar las mismas decisiones y vivirlo de nuevo. No se arrepiente de su historia con él.

Se sube al auto ajeno, no sin antes saludar al chico dentro de él. Tweek ríe ante el enojo de este y bromean durante todo trayecto. El contrario le observa extrañado, su mirada está en el horizonte, como si buscara algo, algo que está seguro que encontrara. Sus ojos están llenos de energía, recargados; está seguro que es esperanza lo que ve en ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Bien.

— ¿Bien?

— Bien.

Porque ya el día ha iniciado y los recuerdos del pasado le abandonan hasta la próxima ocasión. Empieza su vida nuevamente, retoma la rutina haciendo como si esos sueños nunca pasarán, como si el recuerdo de Craig Tucker fuera un vestigio en su mente de lo que fue un amor. No puede hacer nada más por ahora. Tiene la esperanza de pronto cerrar ese capítulo y poder iniciar otro, tiene listo el lápiz para escribir nuevas historias como toco vivir con él. Quiere vivir, quiere sufrir, quiere gozar; equivocarse y acertar cuantas veces sea necesario. Así son las buenas historias.

 _— ¿Qué nos espera mañana?_

 _— No lo sé, pero quiero averiguarlo_

Tweek Tweak hoy da pasos por el presente, sin miedo.

Hacia ese futuro que le espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

 **Y Olvida.**

* * *

Eran tantas las ideas que tenía pera empezar aquí, debido a miles de acontecimientos que ocurrieron últimamente pues salio esta. Espero poder seguir escribiendo, no aburriros con mis bla bla bla y eso owo

Gracias por leer

 _Leaf out~_


End file.
